I Hate Humans
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: This is the backstory to Aven's hate for humans. The REAL reason.


**I made this fanfic. This is not real! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT REAL! IT DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE BOOK!  
Disclaimer – I am NOT Lynette Noni**

 **I Hate Humans**

I stared at the baby's cut throat. I didn't even feel sad. All I felt was anger. Anger at the man in front of me. Anger at my mother. And anger at myself. I charged the man with nothing but my bare hands, catching him off guard and knocking him the to the floor. The man was stunned for a moment but soon was able to get to his feet. By the time he did though, I was gone. I tried to rush Xenia to the palace but I knew she was gone. I was fuming as I used the _valispath_ to transport us back to the palace. The grief that hadn't come before was now making my cheeks wet and my body shake. I place Xenia on the floor of the _valispath_ and angrily wipe my eyes. In time, I would get revenge. I promised myself this and I never broke my own promises.

"Son, where's Xenia?" My mother was in front of me, waiting for my answer. I looked down and handed her the dead baby. She gasped and I closed my eyes, waiting for her to hit me. The punch never came. I looked up cautiously, to see her eyes filled with tears. She places the baby on the ground and kneels so she's eye level with me. I look down for I can't look into those sad, tear welling eyes.  
"Son, what happened?" she asks me gently. I gulp, not wanting to cry in front of her. The tears I've been holding in finally fall as she wraps her arm around me and I her. I can't see anything, can't feel anything. All I feel is anger and guilt. "Please son. What happened?" she asks again. I pull away and look at her.  
"I took her to the house as you told me to," I choke out. "He was there, sitting at his table as if he knew I was coming. As I walked in, he held his arms out and asked me to give him the baby. I did, thinking she'd be safe in his arms. I was wrong. He had a dagger concealed in his belt which I didn't see. He slit her throat and… and…" I stopped to gasp for breath, not able to continue, not wanting to continue. My mother put her arms around me again, whispering comforting words. When I pulled away again, I felt much better. "He slit her throat and I saw her blood. It wasn't silver. It was red. Like his. A rich red colour. And that's what helped me to know she wouldn't make it. She didn't have our Meyarin powers. But I hoped you'd be able to find a way to revive her. Anyway, I was able to knock him down and grab her. I took us straight here. We can revive her right?" I ask, hoping I wasn't grasping at straws. I saw my mother look sadly at me and I knew then. I knew that nothing would bring her back to me.

"Hey there. You're the prince, right? The next one on the throne?" I look up into the amethyst eyes of a boy about my age. "Well? Are you?" I didn't know how to answer.  
"Yes?" I say tentatively. The boy grins and it seems to light up the atmosphere. I almost smile, but I look towards the new grave and the smile falls off my face.  
"Well little prince, next king of Meya, my name is Niyx. Niyx Raedon, son of Cykor and Kosett Raedon and brother to Mayra Raedon." I saw his smile drop off too. I looked away, not wanting him to see my tears at the mention of a sister. "I'm sorry, I was being careless," he said looking down.  
"Hey, its fine."  
"So princey, what's your name?"  
"Aven, Aven Dalmarta, son of Astophe and Niida Dalmarta and _younger_ brother to the next king in line, Roka Dalmarta."  
"So then, Aven, how about this, you can be Mayra's second brother if you want. I'd be happy to share her with you." I looked at him and he pulls a funny face. A laugh escaped my lips and soon we were both on the snowy ground, clutching our sides and trying to wipe the happy tears off our faces before they froze. It was the happiest I'd been for ages. It felt good.

"So, you don't like humans?" Niyx asked as he bit a sizable chunk of his apple off. We were sitting on the cliff, relaxing in the summer sun, the waterfall rushing off the edge. The birds were chirping loudly, singing their own songs, songs I would never be able to understand.  
"Mate, why don't you like humans?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Really? If it doesn't matter, then tell me."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because"  
"Why?"  
"Because Niyx!" I shout. I don't mean to shout, I just want him to stop asking. I look at Niyx to make sure I didn't hurt his feelings. I don't see hurt in his eyes, I just see curiosity. I sigh in defeat.  
"Okay, the reason I hate humans is…" I retell him the story of what happened to my sister. When I finish, I look carefully at him. He just smiles at me sadly, probably remembering the day we met at her funeral.  
"Well, you spilt the beans. That wasn't so bad, was it?" he said teasingly. I laugh and push him closer towards the edge of the cliff. He makes a big scene of pretending to almost fall off but getting his balance at the last second. I shake my head at him.  
"You dork," I say. He feigns offence and I just laugh harder. I push him again and this time, he actually does fall off the cliff. He hits the water in a bellyflop and when his head pops out of the water, a grimace on his face. I jump so I'm landing close to him and laugh as my head pops out of the water. I shake my head to get the hair out of my eyes. The rest of the afternoon is filled with playing in the lake and jumping off the cliff. Roka and his friend Kyia join us later and we enjoy ourselves immensely.

That night while I'm lying awake, I think about my promise to myself. I promised that I would get revenge for what that man did to Xenia and I meant it. I knew I would have to fulfil that promise somehow though and I had an idea of how to do it. I crawled out of bed and as softly as I could and grabbed a notebook off one of my shelves. I would plan what to do and write notes. Just as I was going to start writing, a thought occurred to me. _What if someone got their hands on this book?_ I got up again and grabbed another piece of paper, writing a code down on it. Then, I used that code to write out my notes. When my brain was emptied of its revenge thoughts, I closed the book and put it in the drawer next to my bed along with the secret code information. I turned over and let my thoughts lull me to sleep. I would get revenge for Xenia and make that man pay for his actions. Humans couldn't be trusted, I knew this now. I would make them all pay. One by one, I would rid the world of their race. I would show no mercy. No one would survive my wrath.


End file.
